Campur Warna
by PRINCE AKUMA KAZUHITO999
Summary: Soul Society di gemparkan oleh sebuah acara baru, yang berjudul 'Campur Warna'.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: CAMPUR WARNA**

**Genre: Humor dan Friendship**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Fic ini mengandung kadar OOC sangat parah, KeGJan di atas batas normal, humor gak kerasa.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Question of life © Hitam putih**

**Happy Reading Minna-san ^^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Byakuya Kuchiki**

Hari makin sore dan para anak-anak kecil di Soul Society sudah pulang dari acara bermain, dan mereka menyalakan tv dan mengganti acara dari berita tentang hollow vegetarian menjadi acara 'Campur Warna'.

Bukan acara lawakan tetapi acara untuk mengenal para kapten dan wakil kapten yang terkenal. Dan di sekilas episode kemarin, sekarang giliran kapten divisi 6, Byakuya Kuchiki.

**.**

**Studio Campur Warna**

"Selamat malam, bertemu lagi dengan saya Karin Kurosaki dalam acara Campur Warna (asal campur semua terasa)." Kata seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun yang di ketahui bernama Karin Kurosaki, yang merupakan adik dari Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Kemarin kita kedatangan kapten dari divisi satu Genryusai Soutaichou, sekarang kita akan kedatangan kapten divisi enam, Byakuya Kuchiki. Kapten ini duda keren lho, punya mansion yang besar, dan adik dari mendiang istrinya yang cantik dan di sayangnya," lanjut Karin sambil memandang Byakuya yang pasang tampang cool dan tegas.

"Sudah siap, Kuchiki-sama?" tanya Karin sambil membawa buku catatan berwarna hitam.

"Ya." Jawab Byakuya dengan anteng.

"Oke, dengarkan baik-baik. Kapten divisi sepuluh atau divisi enam?"

"Divisi enam."

"Angka dua belas atau tiga satu?"

"Tiga satu."

"Dunia shinigami atau dunia ninja?"

"Shinigami."

"Mencintai atau dicintai?"

"Mencintai."

"Pedophile atau Maho?"

"Maho, dari pada pedophile."

"Renji atau Hitsugaya?"

"Meskipun nanas merah(?) itu menyebalkan, tetapi aku lebih pilih Renji."

"Dipukuli atau dibunuh?"

"Dipukuli."

"Terlahir menjadi cowok kerdil atau terlahir menjadi seekor monyet?"

"Seekor Monyet."

"Jika suatu saat anda mencintai, Anda akan mencintai Rukia atau Renji?"

"Renji."

"Kenseikan atau drum band?"

"Kenseikan."

"Jika anda menjadi seorang balita berusia satu tahun, anda akan memilih Unohana Taichou atau Hisagi Shuuhei?"

"Unohana Taichou."

"Masakan Inoue atau masakan Rukia?"

"Rukia."

"Terbuang atau dibuang?"

"Gak dua-duanya."

"Terima kasih sudah menjawab. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Anda memilih Maho?" tanya Karin penasaran mengapa Byakuya memilih Maho dari pada Pedhophile.

"Ck. Aku kapten divisi enam tidak akan mau menjadi pedhophile." Jawab Byakuya tegas.

"Lalu kenapa Anda harus memilih menjadi Seekor Monyet?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Seekor Monyet lebih baik dari pada cowok kerdil, mau di taruh dimana mukaku, bila aku menjawab cowok kerdil." jawab Byakuya cool.

"Baiklah, tak terasa kita sudah 30 menit bersama kapten divisi enam, saya pamit undur diri saya Karin Kurosaki dan―." Karin sengaja memotong pembicaraannya dan menunjuk Byakuya yang sedang minum teh hijaunya.

"Byakuya Kuchiki. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Byakuya sambil membungkuk sedikit.

**TBC**

_Author Note:_

Hallo minna-san saya author baru di Fandom Bleach, saya juga author di fandom Naruto dan sedikit di fandom Bakugan, pengennya sih berpindah-pindah gitu, pengen juga pindah ke fandom Gintama tapi belum hapal chacternya oy...

Nah chapter 2 siapa ya yang bakal di tanyain, Zaraki Kenpachi, Renji Abarai atau Ichigo Kurosaki.

Review ya minna, kalian juga boleh kok request pemainnya dan pertanyaanya.

Arigatou Gozaimashu minna-san*ojigi*.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Campur Warna**

**Genre: Humor dan Friendship**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: fic ini mengandung kadar OOC sangat parah, keGJ'an di atas batas normal, humor gak kerasa.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Question of life © Hitam putih**

**Happy Reading Minna-san**

"**Part 2: Zaraki Kenpachi"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Division enam yang memang dari awal sunyi kini makin sunyi dengan di tambah terdiamnya fukutaichou dan taichou di ruangan itu, biasanya fukutaichou yang bernama renji abarai akan selalu bertanya ke Byakuya jika ada sesuatu yang tidak di mengerti, dan di tambah suara lagu dari handphone yang dia beli di dunia manusia.

Renji yang bosan menyalakan tv di handphonenya, merasa pekerjaannya telah selesai, mencari chanel-chanel yang memuat berita seru, seperti terbebasnya Gin Ichimaru dari Hueco Mundo.

Dan sebuah acara telah menarik hati renji, serta Byakuya yang dalam hati berdo'a agar Renji tak melihat acara yang di hadarinya kemarin. Tapi naas Renji telah melihat acara yang Byakuya hadiri kemarin.

"Hmmmp, cikikikikik..." tawa Renji yang di tahan melihat Byakuya menjawab pertanyaan dengan konyolnya.

"Pffffftt, huahaahahahahahahahahaha." Tawa Renji yang tak bisa di tahannya lagi.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Renji?" tanya Byakuya yang sekarang dadanya sedang ber'dag dig dug' ria.

"Oh aku sedang menertawakan Taichou~." jawab Renji dengan bodohnya tanpa Renji sadari senbonzakura telah berada di depan leher Renji

CAMPUR WARNA

Studio Campur Warna

"Halo pemirsa, berjumpa lagi dengan saya Kurosaki Karin dalam acara Campur Warna (asal campur semua terasa)." sapa Karin dengan senyuman 'khas'nya.

"Kali ini bintang tamunya adalah Zaraki Kenpachi kapten divisi sebelas, orangnya tinggi besar, mempunyai rambut jingkrak, dan selalu di tempeli bocah berambut pink, dialah Zaraki kenpachi!" teriak Karin memanggil Kenpachi.

Zaraki segera menaiki panggung dengan bocah berambut pink yang di ketahui Kusajishi Yachiru, dan langsung duduk di sofa empuk yang tersedia di sana untuk para tamu.

"Apa kabar Zaraki-san?" tanya Karin dengan senyum ramah.

"Baik," jawab Zaraki singkat sok cool gitu.

"Siap untuk menjawab pertanyaan saya?" tanya Karin dengan senyum licik.

Karin sudah memegang buku hitam dengan ballpoin biru, entah itu ballpoin siapa dia pinjam, yang jelas itu buku sudah ada ballpoinnya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Zaraki sambil mengelus rambut Yachiru.

"Oke, pertanyaan pertama, Kusajishi Yachiru atau Ise Nanao?"

"Kusajishi Yachiru,"

"terlahir menjadi panther atau terlahir menjadi seekor katak?"

"seekor katak,"

"Rambut spike atau klimis?"

"Spike,"

"Selingkuh atau diselingkuhi?"

"Selingkuh,"

"Hitam atau pink?"

"Pink,"

"Kapten divisi sebelas atau divisi dua belas?"

"Sebelas saja, yang ada aku malah berantem dengan Mayuri,"

"sambel dengan cabe 12 atau sambel dengan cabe 15?"

"Kalo bisa gak usah pake cabe,"

"oke pertanyaan terakhir, dingin atau panas?"

"Sekalian pesan teh hangat? Tentu saja aku pilih panas."

"Yup selesai, kenapa anda memilih pink?" tanya Karin yang sedikit menahan tawanya.

"Karena sama dengan Yachiru, rambutnya berwarna pink," jawab Kenpachi sambil mengelus kepala Yachiru.

"Baiklah sudah tiga puluh menit kita menemani kalian semua, berhubung besok hari ulang tahun seireite channel, besok kita akan tayang 3 jam, dan tentunya banyak bintang tamu-bintang tamu dari beberapa divisi dan dari hueco mundo, kapten Hitsugaya, Orihime inoue, Renji abarai, Grimmjow jaegerjaques, Ulquiorra schiffer, Szayel apporo grantz, Aizen Sousuke, jangan lewatkan Campur warna setiap hari senin sampai jum'at jam 10 pagi dan jam lima sore di Seireite channel, bye~" pamit karin dengan melambaikan tanganya sedang Kenpachi sedang minum teh hangat.

.

.

**TBC**

_Author/Note:_

Kazu: hai minna-san i'm come back

Ichigo: kaya ada yang nanyain

Grimmjow: yey chapter depan aku keluar*pelukpeluk kazu*

Kazu: saatnya baca review

Szayel: dari Chooteisha Yori

Maho singkatan dari manusia homo *me: udah tau kali orangnya* penulisannya beda dari fandom Naruto?

Kazu: ya waktu itu kan baru awal nulis jadi belum paham gitu, gak ngerti EYD sama sekali, sekarang sih udah lumayan ngerti walau gak rapi-rapi amat. Review lagi ya Yori-san

Grimmjow: selanjutnya dari Hikary Cresenti Ravenia bentar *baca review*

Nah sudah tambah lucu kah, kalo gak tambah lucu pentung authornya. Review lagi ya Hikary-san.

Mayuri: selanjutnya dari silviaRubedo

Hitsugaya: emang mau nyaingin renji kok*Ditabok byakuya* Renji mungkin chapter depan, tunggu ya silvia-san, review lagi.

Yang terakhir dari AsiaMath

Kazu: salam kenal Asia-san, iya saya menulis di fandom Naruto, review lagi asia-san

Review lagi ya.

Nah reader-san mohon reviewnya


End file.
